


Castiel of Chitaqua

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel of Chitaqua

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Stars That Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033814) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

' [...] he's kinda gotten used to being offered one of Cas's eclectic collection of t-shirts, the ones that Dean didn't even know existed until Cas pulled out one of the many boxes from the weapons closet last week. [...] Taking each painstakingly folded shirt, Cas shook it out with an abstracted air at odds with the careful way he laid them on the bed, and Dean watched, fascinated, at the emergence of a collection unlike anything he would have expected.

_Rammstein_ , so much not a surprise: _Alice in Chains_ , _Marilyn Manson_ , and _Nine Inch Nails_ , he could have called that one sight unseen (probably his preferred soundtrack when shooting up; God knows a few hours of that and Dean would be doing it from self-defense): _Queen_ , _Radiohead_ , and _Dave Matthews Band_ , really, Cas?: _Grateful Dead_ , of course: _Metallica_ , hell, yes: _N'Sync_ , holy shit, didn't see that coming. Several movies also made the cut, along with a couple of State Fairs, half a dozen theme parks, a _Star Trek_ convention (Spock, of course), and no less than two separate _Sea Worlds_ , Atlanta and San Antonio.'

\- It's the Stars that Lie, Chapter 4

 

 

I seem to have misremembered AC/DC as being among the bands mentioned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Castiel-of-Chitaqua-558396025


End file.
